


Into the Light

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acrylics, Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang 2020, Caves, Gen, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Tony emerges from the cave, relatively unscathed, memories of Yinsen trailing behind him. But this time there's more than just Rhodey, Happy and Pepper out there waiting for him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (offscreen)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang - Fanwork Collection





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the TRB prompt of Beginnings/Endings - please pretend that directly offscreen is Steve (and the rest of the Avengers), who's taking down some more villainous henchpeople and is anxious to give his _partner_ a crushing hug and maybe a kiss, if he dares.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everything and Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018197) by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest)
  * [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032672) by [HeLovedYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou)
  * [and if you died, i think i might've too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036878) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [One Foot in Front of the Other (Keep Going)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042371) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)
  * A [Restricted Work] by [felisnocturna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisnocturna/pseuds/felisnocturna) Log in to view. 




End file.
